Episode Six Reporter
The is the sixth episode of season one and the series overall Previous Episode: Episode Five Next Episode: Episode Seven Plot Grant pulls Kat into his office, he gives her a fake government I.D. And drugs that cause people to loose their inhibitions, tells her get a story on the Young Avengers and gives her what is rumors to be their hideout. She is happy to do so. Billy and Teddy arrive in Florida for their romantic getaway. They go into their hotel room and kiss and giggle. Zola breaks into the Mansion, and puts drugs in all the drinks she can find. Thomas gets bored one night, with Jessica and Vision gone to a senate meeting. Thomas drinks with Cassandra, Kate and Luke at Luke's apartment one night. Thomas decides to go out and fight some bad guys, drunk and drugged, Cassandra, Kate and Luke decide to follow. Kat watches the Mansion and sees the teens leave. Three guys start mugging a girl in an ally. Thomas, Cassandra, Kate and Luke show up and all four start fighting the guys. During the fight, Thomas pushes a man into a lead pipe stick out of the ground, the man dies and Cassandra freaks out. The teams runs off and leaves the crying girl and two unconscious men there. Kat gets it all on tape. Kat shows grant but her tape is shaky and far away, you can't see Thomas's face because he is wearing a hat. Grant tells her it's something but not good enough, she needs to go out and find more evidence, like their identities. Thomas, Cassandra, Kate and Luke agree not to tell anyone, and just to leave it alone. Kate says that rarely works but she agrees. Cassandra then finds proof of drugging, that some one might be watching them. Grant tells Mar'Kel and Zola to start a fight with the team again, and make sure it gets rough. That night, Thomas hangs out at a bar, Kate and Luke go as well and dance, Cassandra shows up and tells Thomas it is ok, he says it's not, he is unsure this hero thing is for him. Billy and Teddy are on the beach and see a girl drowning, the waves are huge but they manage to save her. They get back to their hotel and get a call. That night, Thomas, Kate, Cassandra and Luke walk home and are attacked my Mar'Kel and Zola. Luke gets knocked out, so does Kate. Thomas super speeds and kills Zola by throwing him into a window and the glass cuts his head off. Thomas, upset at what he just did super speeds off. Mar'Kel briefly fights Cassandra then runs off as well. Kat gets it all on tape and everyones faces. Kate wakes up in the Mansion, Cassandra, Vision, Jessica, Jimmy and Thomas are there, she tells them she had a vision of Kat exposing them on the news. Thomas then admits his wrong doing. Jimmy is furious and threatens to kick him out. Just then Billy and Teddy come in and Billy yells and Thomas too. Thomas then quits the team, he tells Jimmy that S.H.I.E.L.D. Should be taken down and he hates being an Avenger. He super speeds away. Billy is upset and tells Jimmy he quits too and teleports away. Leaving Kate, Jessica, Vision, Jimmy and Cassandra standing there. Billy stands on Staten Island, and Teddy finds him. Billy says Thomas is gone, he can't feel his presence at all. Teddy tells Billy he will quit too, then Kate and Cassandra come and say they will quit too. Jessica shows up and says she will make sure they are not under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s thumb anymore, or they will all quit. Billy says it still won't save Thomas. Jimmy walks into the office of the Bugle, Grant and Kat are there. Jimmy uses technology to erase all the tapes in the whole building and leaves smiling. Grant is pissed, he yells at Kat to get out. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Thomas Kaplan Cassandra Lang Jessica Jones Vision Jimmy Woo Luke Cage Kat Ferral Grant Fine Mar'kel Jerremy Zola Category:Season One Category:Episodes